Austin's Day
by Todahmoon
Summary: Austin's has some fun with Erik when everyone's out if the house.


Austin, Erik, Nick, and Ben all live together and sammy lives next door. Austin isn't dating sammy. Deja lives next to sammy. Everyone lives in NYC, in an apartment building near the center of NYC. Austin is a millionaire so he pays everyone's rent and lives in the penthouse.

Austin had just got done streaming when he went down stairs to get a drink. When he got to the kitchen he saw Erik leaning on the marble island sipping on a glass of milk. Austin approached Erik looking to get a glass of milk aswell. "How did the stream go?" Erik aksed. "It went well."Austin said, while grabbing a glass then walking to the fringe to get a glass of low fat milk. "Where's Ben and Nick?" Asked Austin, leaning on the opposite side of the marble island. "They went to go get some new clothes." Erik answered. "So they'll be gone for a while, god the traffic here is horrible." Austin answered back. Erik checked Austin out, realizing he was only wearing a pair of tight designer briefs. Austin blushed when he noticed Erik checking him out. Lust grew in both of their eyes as they realized Ben and Nick would be gone for a while, and they had the penthouse to themselves. "Thristy?" Austin asked with a grin on his face. "Parched." Erik said with the same grin. They both headed to Austin's room as it was the biggest and had all the 'toys'. As they headed upstairs Erik grabbed Austin's thiccccc ass and gave it a squeeze. "I'm so glad you were born with a kardashian ass." Erik said, while giving Austin's ass another squeeze, then letting go. When they got to Austin's room he opened the door and headed in, closing the door behind Erik. Austin went over and closed the blinds on the huge windows that let the natural light flood into the room. Austin went and sat on his king sized ben in the middle of the room and turned on some music with the remote on his night stand. Pop music started playing through the suround sound in the room. Erik went and sat next to Austin as they started to kiss. As they kissed Erik started to take off his shorts and shirt. They had to break the kiss to get his shirt off, but once it was off Austin could see Erik 6-pack he got from working out all the time. Erik checked out Austin's 8-pack and ripped arms. "You've gotten bigger, in more places than one." Erik said looking down at Austin's tented briefs. "So have you" Austin returned with a grin. Erik looked down seeing he to was sporting a tent. "Guess we should take these off." Austin said gesturing to there underwear. They both got up to take them off. After Austin took his off he looked behind him to see Erik with his off aswell and was sporting a good 9in with a 3in girth with huge balls swinging below. Erik noticed Austin was sporting a good 11in with 3in girth with balls as big as Eriks. They both climbed back onto the bed and started making out again. Austin told Erik to get on his knees facing away from him. Austin went behind Erik and planted his face in Eriks thicc ass, thrusting his tongue deep into his ass hole. Erik gasped in suprise from the sudden intrusion. Austin reached behind him and to his night stand for the lube and a condom. Austin put the condom on and lubed up Eriks ass. Austin put his huge throbing dick to Eriks entrance and pushed in. Erik moaned as Austin pushed in farther, stretching Eriks ass. Austin started thrusting into Erik fast and deaper, spreading his cheeks. Austin came shortly after, filling the condom with cum and almost breaking it. Austin pulled out and took the condom off, tieing it and throwing it in the trash can next to his bed. Erik turned around and told Austin to suck his dick. Austin leaned down and took his dick in his mouth and down his throat in one swoop. He continued at this for a minute before Erik tensed up and came down Austin's throat. Austin swallowed as each spurt gushed down his throat. They both got up and went to there bathrooms to get cleaned up. They couldn't wait for next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
